Going Hazy
by Outtakes
Summary: Some things are missing from Hankmed. Who is responsible? Disclaimer; I do not own the charecters or royal pains


Going Hazy

Walking into the living area of the guest house, Hank went towards the medical supply cabinet. He really

needed to grab some more Vicodin and some other supplies . He unlocked the cabinet with the key on

his keychain and looked through the various bottles for what he needed. He picked up the bottle of

Percocet and then froze. Something was wrong…some of the bottles were moved around. He kept them

in a very deliberate order, which had no organization, except to him. Divya, his physician assistant,

didn't even go into the pharmaceutical cabinet. Hank had the only key, but someone had moved things,

he was sure of that. Checking the lock, it didn't seem to have been picked or otherwise affected.

Carefully, he took out a few of the medications and put them on the kitchen island. He went to his desk

drawer and took out the medication notebook he kept in there. He opened the bottle of Percocet and

counted out the pills. 79 He checked the latest entry when he last removed some. A week ago he had

93, and he took out 8, he should have 85 Percocet pills left. He was missing 6. Hank checked the rest of

the medications . When he was done , half an hour later, he was short 4 Darrocet, 3 Oxycontin, 3 Vicodin

and the Percocetl. He wondered if maybe the guest house had been broken into, but quickly dismissed

that idea. There were more cameras and security on this property than the White House had. He would

need to ask Boris' security team for some video surveillance from the last few days. Someone had

gotten into the drugs and he wanted to know who it was.

Having lunch with a friend, Divya was a bit annoyed to hear her HankMed cell buzz. It was her day off

and the guys tried not to bother her on those days. Well, Hank tried not to bother her. Evan was another

story. But normally he pestered her on her personal phone, so much so that she regretted ever giving

him the number. Glancing at the screen, she saw that it was a text from Hank, to call him ASAP.

After lunch, Divya got into her car and called Hank.

"Hank, is everything o.k.?"

"Actually, no Divya" Hank answered. "Can you stop by the house? I need to show you something."

"Sure" Divya replied. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

When Divya got to the guesthouse, Evan was also pulling up. "Divs" he greeted her "I thought you were

off today, basking in the sunshine, sipping champagne….."

"I am" Divya informed him. "Hank wanted to show me something."

They walked towards the patio doors and stopped short. Hank was sitting on the patio, arms crossed,

with 4 pill bottles on a table in front of him.

"Dude, what are you up to?" Evan asked

"Does any of this look familiar?" Hank asked both of them.

"Are those our pills?" Divya inquired.

"Yes" Hank answered." Did you take any out of these bottles without letting me know?"

"No" replied Divya "Are you short some?"

"Yes, I am" Hank responded "I didn't think it was you, but I wanted to check. I need to call the police."

"How much is missing?" Divya asked

"16 pills from four prescriptions"

Divya sat in one of the chairs next to Hank. She went to pick up one of the bottles but Hank stopped her.

"Don't" Hank said "I hope they can get fingerprints"

"Hank" Divya smiled "my prints are already on them. I stocked these last month"

"Well, have you touched them since?"

"I don't believe so" Divya said "But I can't be positive. I may have moved a bottle to get to another

medication you asked me to."

"Yeah, that's another funny thing. When you do take something out, I go in and put things back a certain

way. The pill bottles were out of order"

"Hank, Are you confident some pills are missing?"Divya questioned.

"Positive" Hank assured her.

"Seriously, the police?" Evan asked "I don't think Boris wants cops crawling all over his property for a

few misplaced pills"

"I already talked to Boris" Hank assured him "he is on board 100 per cent"

"Do you think it's someone from here?" Divya asked

'Yes" Hank said "Come-on, who else is able to get onto this property?"

"Guests of yours and Evan's." Divya stated

"True" Hank stated "but some of these pills were taken out in the last few days. I keep very careful

records of these drugs, I have to. Three days ago there were 56 Vicodin, now there are only 53.

Evan laughed. Hank threw him a look. "Do you think this is funny Ev ?" Hank chided.

"No, but really, 3 pills here and there?" Evan replied." You probably miscounted"

"No, I definitely know how many pills we get from the pharmaceutical rep and how many I take out, and

when." Hank assured him. "Evan, did you take any of these?"

"What? No. I don't even like to take cough syrup, you know that."

"Well, then it's time to call the police." Hank stated " Divya, they may want to talk to you also. Are you

o.k. with that?"

"Of course. Anything I can do to get to the bottom of this." Divya told Hank.

Picking up his cell, Hank started to call the police.

"Wait" Evan said, taking the phone from Hank. "I have something to tell you."


End file.
